


London Calling

by Garn3213



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Horror, Investigations, M/M, Mystery, Partners to Lovers, Post-Lanshiang Bioterror Outbreaks, Some Humor, rookie agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garn3213/pseuds/Garn3213
Summary: Three months after the 2013 Global Bioterror Attacks, a cannibalistic murder occurs in a quiet London suburb. Recognising a similarity with the murders that led up to the 1998 Mansion Incident in Arklay County, the BSAA is called in to investigate. Aidan Peregrine, recently promoted to Special Operations Agent status, is tasked with solving the case.This event, coupled with the re-appearance of a seemingly benign Umbrella researcher catches the attention of Captain Chris Redfield. Requesting permission to investigate, he is re-instated to SOA status and partnered with Peregrine.With pressure from the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium to get a handle on the situation, Chris and Aidan work to find the truth behind the murder and prevent an identical series of events that led to the Raccoon City Incident from occurring in the United Kingdom.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	London Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! So I kind of got this idea after playing Resident Evil 5 and also reading the page for the BSAA on the wiki, in particular regarding the SOA division. I wanted to do my interpretation of what the BSAA undertakes prior to the action of raiding an area or engaging in an operation. This is the end result! Stay safe all!

For once it was not an alarm that actually woke up the sole occupant of the modest flat. In fact, the culprit was the PDA on his bedside table and he picked it up to see that it was a phone call from the office. Sitting up and pulling on his glasses, he grabbed the device and answered the call, waking up a little bit more at the familiar face.

“Director Caine…sorry about the rough appearance.” He said tiredly, stifling a yawn.

_‘That’s quite alright, Peregrine. I’m sorry for waking you up this early.’_ The stern looking woman said with a sympathetic expression.

“It’s alright…is everything okay?”

_‘One of our advisors stationed with forensics for the Met is investigating a murder scene. They’ve said that they’ve found bite marks. Human bite marks.’_ The Director said grimly and his back straightened in shock. _‘The attacker hasn’t been found.’_

“Just the one?” He asked and the older woman nodded.

_‘Looks to be the case. Our chap in forensics identified several sets of footsteps, however.’_

“How many victims?”

_‘Just the one. No signs of a break in and none of the neighbours entered the property.’_ She answered and he nodded. _‘I’ve been in touch with the Police Commissioner and the scene has been put into our jurisdiction. Special Operations Units are in place to secure the scene. I’d like you to take point in the investigation.’_

“Alright…I’ll need a few minutes to get ready. Can you get in contact with our advisor that’s on site?”

_‘Of course.’_

“Tell them to take samples of blood from the victim, saliva from the wounds if possible and samples of any liquids in the property.”

_‘Can do. For the time being, all residents are required to stay in their homes. I’ll assign Bravo Team to handle the search for the attacker.’_

“Any parameters I should be aware of?”

_‘SOU have already secured the site so you will not need a weapon. Nevertheless, proceed with utmost caution. The second you have any updates, please be sure to let me know. Be sure to keep your radio on at all times.’_

“Yes, Director Caine.” He nodded and she ended the call. With a yawn, he dragged himself out of his bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and walking shoes. Peeling back the curtain, he could see it was still dark outside but thankfully it was not raining. As he was getting into his Insignia, his PDA rang again and he answered, familiar with the name.

“Morning, Jodie…”

_‘You sound tired, Aidan.’_ The younger woman said in amusement

“I was woken up at least three hours before my alarm and I didn’t have a chance to even grab a hot drink. Bloody hell, I’d even take coffee right now.”

_‘Yikes, must be bad. Anyway, I’ll be acting as your Field Operations Support for the duration of your investigation.’_

“I thought you guys got involved when an operation is already underway?” He rose a brow as he slipped an earpiece before starting the car.

_‘The Director is currently making calls to intelligence and law enforcement officials in the event that this isn’t an isolated incident. I’ll be acting as the go between for you and her.’_ She explained as he pulled away.

“Well let’s hope this stays an isolated incident.”

* * *

The flat complex was located in Kensington and was swarming with regular police officers as well as Special Operations Units. He noticed that they had kept their patches hidden, no doubt to prevent a panic. As he arrived at the scene, he was stopped by one of them, who walked over as he rolled the window down, the soldier actually wincing in sympathy when he saw him.

“Christ, Agent Peregrine…you look like you’ve been punched in both eyes…”

“Didn’t take long for it to be noticeable, huh?” He chuckled slightly as the other gave an amused grin at his tiredness.

“Keep your badge hidden…lot of civilians around here. Last thing we want to do is cause any kind of commotion.”

“Will do Sergeant…”

“Williams is waiting in Flat 14 on the third floor. It’s a bit of a grisly scene.” He handed him a set of gloves.

“Has Bravo Team reported in?”

“They’ve gone through the whole complex and still haven’t found the attacker. Charlie Team are on the lookout for it in the surrounding streets. We’ll let you know if we find anything.” The operative said as he got out of the car.

“Alright…I’m on Channel 2.”

“Got it.” He tapped his headset. “All teams, switch to Channel 2. Agent Peregrine is on site. Report in if you find the attacker.”

Aidan nodded gratefully as he heard a series of affirmatives before heading into the building. As was expected, the apartment building was well maintained and an obvious sign of wealth for many of its residents. The cream walls of Flat 14 were marred with spatters of blood, the normally clean kitchen a scene of carnage. It seemed as though the attack started by the front door before leading into the kitchen itself. That was where he found Williams, who had just finished covering the body.

“Agent Peregrine, you look-“

“Tired? Yep, heard it twice already.” He chuckled as he walked in. “You up early too, Williams?” He asked as the forensics specialist lifted his mask.

“You know how it is…” He muttered, the other giving a sage nod in agreement.

“All too well. Give me a full rundown on what’s happened here.”

“One victim, one attacker and no signs of forced entry. Residents said they heard a shuffling sound as well as moans. None of them thought anything of it, what with it being the weekend and the bars being busy.”

“Obviously we know better…” Aidan said and the other nodded.

“The bite marks are definitely human and given the size of each one, I can only assume that they’ve come from one attacker. I’ve already taken samples of everything you’ve requested.”

“Good…Bravo Team hasn’t located the attacker and Charlie Team are patrolling the streets.” Aidan said as he crouched by the body and drew back the sheet. He noticed a bolt in the man’s head and turned to the forensics specialist. “Just in case?” He asked and the other nodded.

“You’ll see why.” He knelt next to the agent and gestured to the bites. “When I found him, the bites were more severe…they’ve been healing.”

“How? Poor bugger’s dead…”

“That’s what I thought was strange too…they stopped healing the second I put a bolt in his head. I’d moved quickly to get a sample before the wounds closed fully.”

“Definitely dealing with some kind of contaminant…” Aidan muttered as he stood up, finding a small wallet on the table.

“My thoughts exactly. I’ve been door-to-door, asking other residents if they’ve been feeling any symptoms typically associated with T infection, discretely of course. Everyone is fine and I saw no obvious signs of infection myself…” He said as the other pulled out an identification card. The agent tapped his headset.

“Jodie, if I give you a name, can you run it?”

_‘You question my abilities, Peregrine?’_ She asked, obviously grinning. _‘Go ahead.’_

“Wallace Abernathy.”

_‘Give me a few moments and I’ll get back to you. I take it this is the victim you’re investigating?’_ She asked and he nodded even though she couldn’t see him.

“Looks like it. Have the samples arrived back at HQ?”

_‘Already working on it. I’ve asked the labs to funnel the results through to me so I can pass them on as soon as I get them.’_

“Thanks, Jodie.”

“There is one other thing I should make you aware of, Agent Peregrine.” Williams said and he looked up to see the man stood by the entry with a blacklight. “I picked up on four sets of footprints. One is the victim whilst another set seems to drag…which points towards our attacker. However, the other two sets overlap with the attacker’s and from the tread, they look like heavy duty military-style boots.”

“The Director mentioned this to me. Have you managed to capture images?”

“I have…already sent them ahead to my lab with the Met. I’ll be examining them when I get back to the station.”

“Thanks…”

_‘Got a match in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium database. Abernathy worked as one of the Head Researchers for Britannica Pharmaceuticals.’_ Jodie said over the headset and he rose a brow.

“What topic did he specialize in?”

_‘Cellular regeneration.’_

“Forensics noticed the bite marks healing at a rapid rate…that can’t be a coincidence. When was he hired at Britannica?”

_‘A few days ago. He’s not a direct representative of the company, more a third-party consultant. The contract he signed included having his information put into the GPC database. Apparently, there was something of a bid for the job.’_

“Forensics said they had found two additional sets of footprints that overlap with the attacker. Were I to theorise that someone used an infected as a murder weapon to get rid of some competition, what would you think?”

_‘If it were before the time of the BSAA, I’d say you were bloody nuts…but it’s possible.’_

“Any information on who else bid for the contract?”

_‘Applicants were not required to input their information in the database. The only ones required to do so were the ones who got the job.’_

“A dead end already…bloody hell…”

_‘I’ve also had a message from the labs. There was no evidence of infection found in any of the liquid samples taken from the flat building.’_

“Means we can send the SOU home at least and people can leave their homes. I’ll have both Charlie and Bravo Team stay behind to keep an eye on the scene and make sure the attacker is well and truly gone. The medical examiner can come in to bring the body back to headquarters. Hopefully we will find something then.”

_‘I’ll relay orders to the teams. Director Caine has requested you make your way to her office as soon as you get back. It’s relevant to the case.’_

“Copy. Over and out.” He tapped the headset and turned to the forensics specialist. “Scene’s clear of any contamination and there is no risk to the other residents.” Aidan sighed as he covered the body back up.

“You really think someone used an infected individual as a weapon?”

“I don’t know what to think…but this chap died a few days after landing a lucrative job consulting for a company on cellular regeneration. Whatever infected him demonstrated rapid healing despite the fact that he was dead at the time.” Aidan said. “The second you have any more information on those footprints, let me know.”

“Will do.”

* * *

Aidan had noticed for the longest time that the office had never changed décor since the BSAA took over the building. Every Director who sat at the desk was always under pressure to live up to Clive R. O’Brian’s example of leadership and it showed in the lack of change, as though trying to maintain a status quo of sorts. Director Caine was looking at a photo when the door opened and he walked in, carrying a mug in one hand and a file in the other, a tired expression still on his face.

“Finally got that caffeine, I see.” She noted with amusement and he chuckled softly as he sat down.

“Lord knows I need it. Did Jodie brief you?”

“She did. Needless to say, the Consortium is putting pressure on us to deal with this. I’m guessing in that file is your preliminary report?” Caine asked and he nodded, handing it over to her.

“It includes the findings from forensics as well as the labs. They’re currently testing the blood as well as the saliva samples we managed to recover. Most of the SOU teams have been sent home but as a precaution, I have Bravo and Charlie Team patrolling the area.” The agent said and she nodded ever so slightly, scanning over the report for a few moments before looking back up.

“Good work so far, Aidan…”

“We’re at a dead end already…” The agent pointed out.

“These things take time. Intelligence services have put the word out to all law enforcement agencies and the military just as a precaution. The whole country was already on alert following the incident that occurred in China.”

“I’ll bet…”

“That’s not why I called you up here. After our conversation, I was contacted by one of the advisors that we have stationed in Interpol. Turns out, a person of interest that went missing towards the end of the Raccoon Trials has recently made a reappearance.” She said, typing a few things on the laptop before turning the screen to him.

A photo of an older man was on the screen, looking like it had been taken from a security camera in an airport terminal. His face was creased slightly with wrinkles and his slicked back silver hair looked as though it were thinning somewhat. His expression was emotionless as he appeared to be talking to someone from the customs desk.

“Taken a week ago…” Aidan noted and she nodded.

“This is Dr. Emile Bourbeau…formerly a Head of Research for Umbrella Europe. His accolades in the production of advanced pharmaceuticals didn’t indicate a direct link to bioweapons research. Therefore, he was considered a person of interest rather than an outright suspect.”

“Says here he specialized in cellular regeneration…just like Dr. Abernathy.”

“The posting for the position with Britannica went up a week ago…”

“Bloody hell…but this is all circumstantial. There’s nothing to solidly tie him to the murder. How do you graduate from making first-aid sprays to manufacturing and using biological weapons to commit murder?”

“Whether we want to admit it or not, the black market for B.O.W’s is a lucrative business.”

“Okay…so we _might_ have a motive.”

“With the death of Dr. Abernathy, Britannica will likely move to replace him with a viable candidate. A former Umbrella researcher with years of experience under their belt may very well prove to be a tempting choice.”

“Okay…so how do we proceed?”

“We monitor him…he’s staying at the Park Plaza near Westminster Bridge. And by ‘we’ I mean you.”

“Of course.”

“Do not engage with him unless you have to. Keep your badge out of sight. Take photos if possible, especially if he meets with anyone.” She said and he nodded. “In the meanwhile, I’m going to get in touch with someone who has experience dealing with Umbrella.”

“Oh?”

“Captain Chris Redfield spent a considerable amount of time investigating Umbrella Europe after he left Raccoon City. If anyone’s been able to find out any information on Dr. Bourbeau, it’s him.” She said and he nodded.

“You’ll keep me posted?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Even though it had been at least three months since the incident in Lanshiang, there was still a lot of paperwork to sift through. In particular, the North American branch had a lot of gaps in personnel to fill after the losses they experienced in the mission. Chris Redfield sighed quietly as he finished filling out yet another report and sat back in his chair, not noticing the door to his office open.

“More paperwork?” A sympathetic and familiar voice asked. He looked up to see the icy grey eyes of Jill looking back at him in concern.

“Still more clean up reports coming in from China…I’m almost done.”

“Good…figured you could use this.” She placed a steaming mug in front of him.

“You figured correctly.” He smiled, taking a sip of the piping hot drink. “How are you feeling anyway? I know you were stuck down in the medical labs for quite some time.”

“They finally gave me the all clear. I’ve been reinstated to full agent status too.” She said and Chris couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s great. I knew you were going a little bit stir crazy down there.”

“You’ve got no idea…” She said just as the door was knocked.

“Enter.” Chris said gruffly and one of the soldiers stepped in, looking a little startled to see Jill there for a moment.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, sir…” He said but Chris waved him off with a polite smile.

“It’s alright…what can I help you with, Sergeant?”

“Actually, I’m here to deliver a message. Director Caine from headquarters wishes to speak with you, sir. She says it’s Priority One.”

“I’ll take the call in here, Sergeant. Is there anything else?” He asked and the solider gave him a ‘no, sir’ in response. “Alright then. Dismissed.” He said, the other giving a nod as he headed out, leaving them alone.

“Priority One from headquarters…” Jill muttered quietly.

“Just what we need…it’s barely been three months since China. I’d better get on this and see what this is all about.”

“Alright…if you need me, give me a call.” Jill stood up and squeezed his shoulder gently before she headed out of the office.

Chris had never met Director Caine face-to-face. They’d spoken before of course, but he had never actually seen the woman. From his previous interactions, he remembered her being quite stern but ultimately a good leader, wanting only what was best for the world at large. Chris typed in a couple of commands on his computer, minimising the report he intended to fill out and replacing it with a conferencing application. Soon he saw the older woman on screen as she tucked a few loose strands of salt and pepper hair behind her ear.

_‘I take it my message reached you in good time, Captain Redfield?’_ She asked politely and he gave a nod.

“Just finished speaking with my Sergeant. Something about a Priority One.”

_‘That’s right. We received a call from a flat building in Kensington…a cannibalistic murder.’_

“That sounds familiar…” Chris said grimly and she gave a rueful smile.

_‘Yes, I thought as much myself. One victim and the infected is nowhere to be seen. It’s been almost three hours since the attack was called in with no further incidents. However, the reason I needed to speak with you is in relation to your exploits in Europe after you left Raccoon City.’_

“How can I help, ma’am?”

_‘I’m sending over a file. Do you recognise this gentleman?’_ She asked and the photo popped up. His expression darkened considerably. _‘That would be a ‘yes’ in that case.’_

“Emile Bourbeau…he disappeared towards the end of the Trials.”

_‘Presumed dead, according to the case file. Imagine my surprise when Interpol contacts me to send over a photo of him arriving in Heathrow Airport a week ago.’_

“A week? They took that long to identify him?”

_‘I’m not sure what happened in that regard, but we believe he may be linked to the case that we are looking into. Our victim is Dr. Wallace Abernathy, a third-party consultant in cellular regeneration who recently landed a lucrative contract for a British pharmaceutical manufacturer. Whilst all of our records on Bourbeau do connect him to Umbrella as a Head Researcher for cellular regeneration, we can find no links to the manufacturing of biological weapons.’_

“I remember investigating him in great detail. Cellular regeneration has been the goal of Umbrella in most of its projects. After Claire confirmed the existence and purpose of the G-Virus, I began looking into it. Through one of their agents, Umbrella was successful in recovering at least one sample of the G-Virus prior to the city’s destruction. It was sent to the Europe facility so further research could be conducted.”

_‘Go on…’_ She leant forward in her chair slightly.

“E-mails were exchanged between departments, with one using the initials ‘E.B’ to sign off. He was a specialist in cellular regeneration. Bourbeau disappeared shortly before the incident in Russia, so we could never bring him in.”

_‘We have reason to believe that Dr. Bourbeau was in London to bid for the contract with Britannica Pharmaceuticals, the company I mentioned before.’_

“Then I’d get a tail on him right away…”

_‘I’ve assigned Agent Aidan Peregrine to tail him.’_

“Alright…” Chris said, catching a certain patch in his peripheral. He stayed silent for a few moments, long enough for Caine to look concerned.

_‘Captain Redfield? Are you alright?’_

A silence ensued, before a look of determination settled on the others features.

“Director, I’d like to request permission to assist in the investigation.” At this, she looked more than a little surprised.

_‘I’d have to rescind your Captaincy in the SOU to re-instate you to agent status. Are you sure?’_

“After the Mansion Incident, I vowed I’d bring an end to Umbrella and those like them…I’m sure.”

_‘You do seem determined…’_ She went silent for a few moments. _‘Alright…I’ll make arrangements to have you transferred to the SOA division. I want you on the first plane to London. You’ll be partnered with Agent Peregrine for the duration.’_

“Of course, Director…”

_‘Very well…we will see you soon, Agent Redfield.’_

The call came to an end, but the file that Caine had sent over sat open on his screen. Chris couldn’t help but level a glare on the emotionless ID photo that was recovered from the Umbrella employee file they held.

“We’ll get you, you son of a bitch…”


End file.
